Stalker!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: “Há, eu sabia, eles são um casal, meu “gaydar” não falha nunca!” Shipper surpresa!


**Titulo:** Stalker!

**Autora:** Nanda Malfoy

**Beta:** Cy Malfoy/ Lycanrai Moraine

**Classificação**: PG-13 ou livre, tanto faz.

**Categoria: **Slash / Comédia

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertecem. ¬¬

oOo

E lá estavam eles mais uma vez. Conversando baixo enquanto caminhavam para a plataforma do metrô. A maioria das pessoas não perceberia nada de diferente ali, mas meus olhos já estavam treinados o suficiente para perceber esse tipo de coisa. Andei um pouco atrás, minha prancheta presa firmemente em meus braços.

Eles sempre conversavam baixinho, e de vez em quando lançavam um sorriso cúmplice ao outro.

Eu gritava por dentro de excitação, eles eram tão fofos!

Andei um pouco mais rápido, já que agora eles haviam entrado no metrô. Sentei num banco que ficava bem de frente para os dois. Coloquei o fone, mas não liguei o som. Isso era apenas um disfarce.

Vi que o moreno colocou a mão na coxa do loirinho, demorando-se mais que o necessário. Tão típico!

Suspirei e fiz algumas anotações na prancheta. "_Essa fic vai ficar uma beleza_!"

Acho que eu devia estar fazendo alguma cara de boba, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, porque o loirinho me olhou meio estranho, será que...? Ohh, acho que ele pensava que eu estava dando mole pro seu "amigo".

"_O meu bem, fica assim não, eu olho pra você também."_

Eu voltei a fazer minha cara de bocó ao notar que os dois usavam alianças de compromisso idênticas!

"_Há, eu sabia, eles são um casal, meu "gaydar" não falha nunca!"_

Eu estava dançando a conga por dentro, uma vontade de apertar a bochecha dos dois, pedir para ser amiga deles e tipo, dar uma espiadinha numa cena mais... picante? Ah, fala sério! Seria tudo muito profissional, pesquisa de campo. Eu tinha um prazo para entregar minha fic, ok? Aquelas moderadoras demônias que sugam todo o meu sangue... [1]

Eu olhei em volta e notei que ninguém conseguia enxergar o que eu via, cada um na correria de suas vidas, mas estava tão claro o amor dos dois... Pernas grudadas umas nas outras, ombro a ombro, sorrisos cúmplices, mãos se esbarrando. Eles tentavam disfarçar pra esse bando de hipócritas preconceituosos. Uns três bancos atrás dos deles tinha um casal hétero que estava quase se engolindo, e ninguém nem aí... Hunf!

Parei de divagar quando notei que o metrô estava parando na estação de baldeação. Enrolei um pouco, fingindo mexer na minha bolsa para que desse tempo deles saírem na frente, assim eu poderia ver pra qual lado eles iriam.

Estávamos subindo a escada rolante quando surtei geral, acho até que eu soltei um gritinho, já que algumas pessoas me olharam. Eu vi que eles seguraram na mão um do outro por um momento quase imperceptível, mas tempo bastante para olhos de uma _slasher_.

Eles se dirigiram para o último vagão - saco, tão longe de onde eu pego! Será que no metrô havia um vagão para os gays, tipo o posto 9 na praia de Ipanema? [2]

Acho que não.

Corri para entrar no vagão deles e consegui sentar em um local estratégico. No banco de trás.

Eu tinha que ir trabalhar e já estava um pouco atrasada, mas eu precisava ver mais alguma coisa. Em que estação será que eles vão descer? Será que continuo atrás deles? Ou vou para o meu maçante e entediante emprego? Atrás deles, claro! Afinal quem precisa de um salário no fim do mês?

Notei o loirinho olhando para o moreno com um biquinho... tão fofo! Por que eles falavam tão baixo? Me inclinei um pouquinho para frente, fingindo mexer na sandália, mas acho que não fui muito feliz no disfarce, porque o moreno olhou pra trás com seus lindos olhos verdes... Caraca meu! Olhos verde esmeralda! Morri!

Ele me encarou por um curto momento, com uma cara não muito feliz. Será que eu estava dando tão na pinta assim? Fiz meu sorriso mais cativante e ele se voltou para seu "namorado", - porque sim, eles eram namorados. Ou noivos ou até casados, quem sabe? Onde será que eles moram? Será que seria muita loucura descobrir isso?

Ai, minha nossa, eu me vi igual aquelas pessoas dos filmes, que mexem nos lixos das pessoas para encontrar algo. Sacudi minha cabeça jogando essa imagem mental bizarra pra longe.

Minha estação seria a próxima e nada deles descerem. E agora, sigo em frente?

Ohhh, o moreno foi tirar alguma coisa que estava no rostinho do loirinho e deu uma leve e perceptível acariciada... É, eu não vou descer agora, sabe-se lá, vai que eu presencie alguma cena mais _HOT_!

Eles desceram duas estações depois, e claro, eu fui junto.

Saíram do metrô e foram em direção a uma rua próxima da praia. Eu meio que fui andando devagar, olhando para os lados disfarçadamente quando eles olhavam para trás. Os dois entraram numa rua sem saída, que tinha um prédio comercial grande e de aparência cara. A rua era comprida e um pouco deserta, provavelmente porque ainda eram sete e meia da manhã.

Eu não acredito que fiz isso, mas fiz!

Segurando minha prancheta, que já tinha mil e uma anotações, fiquei parada atrás de um poste, já que eles também pararam. Eu estava muito perto deles, perto demais... Ai, meu Deus! O loirinho me viu... E se ele pensar que eu sou alguma louca? E se ele chamar a policia? Inclinei minha cabeça um pouquinho pro lado, já que eu havia me encolhido quando vi que o loirinho me olhava.

Eu sei que eu não vi mais nada, entrei em pânico quando me deparei com um par de olhos acinzentados me encarando. Não tinha mais como eu disfarçar. Dei meu melhor sorriso amarelo, estendi a mão e apertei a dele, sacudindo com força enquanto falava com a melhor cara de pau que Deus me deu.

- Eu amei os seus pais em Green Eyes!!! - Disse, ainda sorrindo como uma _fangirl_ enlouquecida, e saí correndo antes que eles pudessem responder, mas ainda pude ouvir quando o moreno perguntou um "O que a louca queria, Scorpius?" e a resposta meio abobada do loiro "Algo a ver com nossos pais. Juro que não entendi, Al."

Corri muito, voltei para o metrô com minha prancheta firme em meus braços. Parei encostada na parede da estação, tentando regular minha respiração. Ok, eu não presenciei nenhuma cena mais quente... mas, tudo bem, valeu a pena. Segui para meu trabalho chato com um sorriso no rosto e muitas idéias para minha fic!

oOo

**Nota:** [1] As moderadoras do PSF atendem pelo carinhoso apelido de demônia! Cy e Alis! *aperta as bochechas*

[2] Farme de amoedo, entre o posto 8 e 9. Lugar todo colorido, destinado aos nossos amiguinhos gays!

**NA**: Essa fic doida surgiu depois que, uma-pessoa-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada , meio que Stalkeou um casal fofo de gays dentro do metrô. Ela não foi tão longe, mas... enfim!

Para você que já abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver dois carinhas gostosos se pegando... que já fez um "Ohhhhh que lindo!" quando passou por uma situação semelhante a da nossa amiga... Essa fic é pra vc!

Valeu Mamys ( Cy e Ly), por me animar a escrevê-la!

Reviews né galera?

bjus


End file.
